The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Love
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Belee and Denahi were spending time with Vitani in The Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "Aunty, do you miss the Outlands?" Belee asked. Vitani sighed. "I don't miss it at all. The Pridelands is my home and it always will be" Vitani said. Belee curled into Vitani's side. "Who's watching Mari?" Denahi asked. "Nai Nai is" Belee answered sleepily. Vitani bent her head and nuzzled Belee's cheek. "Would you like to hear a story?" She asked. Belee and Denahi nodded eagerly. Vitani chuckled. "Aunty, tell us about how Mom convinced Grandpa to stop fighting" Denahi said. Vitani agreed and began the story. Belee and Denahi exchanged a warm glance and snuggled closer to Vitani. They glanced up at her eagerly Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had met up at Hapuna Valley. They were settled down underneath a baobab tree. "Do you remember Shari?" Nala asked. Simba nodded. "I have a few memories of spending time with Granny." He said. His expression softened. "I'm glad our grandchildren have Mom and Sarafina" Simba said. He purred as Nala rubbed her cheek against his. Simba blinked at her affectionately and flicked her shoulder with his tail. "I love you" Simba said. Nala smiled warmly. "I love you too" Nala said. Simba purred. "I remember spending time with Yeh-Yeh and Grandma too." He said. Nala arched her back and flexed her claws. "Kion certainly has matured" she remarked. Simba nodded. "I'm very proud of him" he said.. His reddish-brown gaze softened with affection. "I'm sure Mufasa is too" Nala said gently. Simba sighed. "I know Dad's proud of Kion" Simba said. "Nita's recovered from Janja's attack" Nala said. "I'm glad Kion was there to help her" Simba answered. Nala nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Sarabi had met up with Nita and Mari in their cave. "Nai Nai, do you miss Grandpa?" Nita asked. Sarabi nodded. "I miss Mufasa every day" she said quietly. Marigold mewled and snuggled closer to Sarabi. Nita's expression softened as she watched her sister. "Mari really is adorable" Nita remarked. Sarabi leaned over and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "She's got the entire pride wrapped around her paw" Sarabi said. "Even Grandma and Aunt Maya" Nita added. "How are Kata and Maya?" Sarabi asked. "They're fine" Nita answered. "Did you visit Rafiki today?" Sarabi asked. Nita nodded. "I helped him sort herbs this morning." She said. "We're all very proud of you, Nita" Sarabi said. "I know, Nai Nai" Nita answered. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Kata walking towards her. "Hi Grandma" Nita said warmly. Kata cast a glance at Sarabi. "Hello Nita" Kata said. Sarabi cleared her throat. Kata bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "Hello Kata" Sarabi said pointedly. Kata sighed. "Hello Queen Sarabi" she said. "Where's Aunt Maya, Grandma?" Nita asked. "She's on a hunt" Kata answered. Marigold glanced up at Kata from her spot in Sarabi's paws. "Hi Grandma" Mari said. Kata bent her head and pressed her muzzle against Mari's. "Where's your mother, Nita?" She asked. "She's with my cousins" Nita answered. Kata nodded. She turned and stalked off. Sarabi and Nita exchanged a glance. "I love you Nai Nai" Nita said. "I love you too" Sarabi said warmly. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics